reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Who Says
Who Says was sung by Forte with solos by Kitty Wilde in the sixth episode of the series, Deal or No Deal, as reassurance to everyone in Forte that they are equally valuable. Lyrics Kitty: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey You made me insecure, Told me I wasn’t good enough. But who are you to judge When you’re a diamond in the rough? I’m sure you got some things You’d like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn’t want to be anybody else. Forte: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Kitty: I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Forte: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Kitty: You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Kitty with Forte: Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Kitty: It’s such a funny thing How nothing’s funny when it’s you You tell ‘em what you mean But they keep whiting out the truth It’s like a work of art That never gets to see the light Keep you beneath the stars Won’t let you touch the sky Forte: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Kitty: I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Forte: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Kitty: You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Kitty with Forte: Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Kitty: Who says you’re not star potential? Who says you’re not presidential? Who says you can’t be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don’t pass the test? Who says you can’t be the best? Who said, who said? Would you tell me who said that? Yeah, who said? Forte (Kitty): Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah) Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah) Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh) Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty) Who says you're not pretty? (who said?) Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me) Who says? Kitty: Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Kitty (Forte): Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?) Who says? Category:Songs by Forte Category:Songs by Kitty